


A Lazy Morning

by darkdiamond



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdiamond/pseuds/darkdiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, oh, if this was what heaven felt like, he was damn sure, he never wanted to return to earth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Barney and Lee fluff right here. My first fic about them so please be kind and enjoy! Comments would surely be highly appreciated.

Lee was studying his lover's soft face, smiling at the quiet somehow cute noises that were escaping his slightly parted lips.

Lee liked moments like these, when he could just look at Barney adoringly, he liked how young and relaxed Barney looked in his sleep.

A white contrast to the black world they lived in more often. He hated seeing Barney limp through mud and blood, a bullet in his shoulder having him bleed like hell, cuts and other wounds spread over his body putting him into even more pain.

He hated how he couldn't do anything about it, of course he couldn't just end a mission, that was their job, the life they had chosen, it was what they did best. Killing people, and saving lives. He couldn't quit, couldn't leave the guys, and he didn't want to.

  
Remembering one certainly bad time, Lee shuddered. He still sometimes heard Barney's fucking heartbreaking screams as seven bullets hit his body at the same time.

Lee felt a knot in his stomach as he thought of all the fucking blood that was fucking _everywhere_. He wasn't that much of an emotional guy but he could feel tears burning in his eyes as he had the image of himself feeling so damn useless and helpless in his mind, Barney almost fucking dying on him, his blood on his clothes and his hands, the smell still there days later.

  
Ever since he had almost lost the only person he's ever loved, he made sure to hold Barney's hand as often as he could, made sure to hold him as tight as possible at night, made sure to kiss him as passionately as he could and most importantly made sure to never leave his side on missions. Not because Barney couldn't look after himself - he wasn't the leader of a group of mercenaries for no reason - but because he wanted to be able to throw himself in front of Barney at any time, so that he could take the bullets that were meant for his better half.

He loved Barney with all his heart, fuck he loved him _so much_. He just wanted Barney to be safe, maybe because he was selfish and didn't want to lose the only good thing he's ever known, or maybe because Barney had been in horrible pain way too many times for his taste already.

  
Lee let a shaky breath escape his lips as he shook his head, returning his attention to the sleeping man next to him, to his sleeping man.

He smiled softly and reached out, gently tracing his fingers across Barney's skin, his cheek, over his lips, those soft lips that he loved so much. Loved kissing them, sometimes rough and hard and fast, and sometimes oh so sweet and gentle, warm tongues sliding against each other, slowly driving them insane. Loved feeling Barney's lips ghost over his body, sucking marks into his skin that would remind him and everyone else, that he was his. And he loved feeling Barney's lips kiss him in places only he would ever see, places Barney was the only one to touch.

  
Lee's smile grew wider as he let his eyes and fingers wander deeper, pushing the blanket down. He slid his palm over Barney's chest, over colorful tattoos, of some he didn't even know the meaning - he didn't need to - he didn't ask and Barney didn't tell, they were beautiful anyway.

His favorite was one on his back, the skull with the crow on top of it that he liked to call ‘black chicken’, just to mess with Barney. He wouldn't admit it, now after making fun of the tattoo all these years, but he loved it.

  
Lee threw himself on Barney in a quick, careful movement, straddling his hips and laying his head on his chest. He smiled at the warmth that Barney gave him, and maybe even smirked when he heard him sigh with contentment.

  
“What are’ya doing, love?”  
“Cuddling.”

  
Lee folded his arms on Barney's strong, tan chest and rested his chin on them, directly looking into his almost black eyes. He couldn't help but smile at his lover, Barney's hair was a mess and he looked tired as hell.

  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”  
Barney snorted, “Since when am _I_ the beauty here, Christmas?”  
Lee just shook his head and laughed quietly in response, laying his head down again.

  
They stayed like that in silence for a while, Barney's hands on the small of Lee's back, Lee's ear right above Barney's heart.

Both of them loved those lazy mornings, enjoying each other's company, laying together in just their underwear, feeling the other's skin on their's. It made them forget about everything for a while, made them feeling nothing but love.

“You’re freezing.” Barney's quiet whisper broke the silence.  
“Well, it's pretty cold in here", Lee grinned. "Has me wondering why you're not freezing your ass off since you're the old one here.”

  
Barney laughed loudly, even in the most intimate, romantic moments, Lee still wouldn't stop being his cocky self. And he loved that.

  
“Come here, you bastard.”  
Barney wrapped his arms around Lee even more tightly, pulled the blanket over the two of them and turned around with him in his arms, spooning the slightly smaller man.

  
Barney's arm was holding him tight, the huge hand on Lee's lower belly just above the waistband of his boxers, his chest was pressed to his back, his smell was enclosing him and everything Lee felt was Barney and love and and a deep warmth inside of him.

And, oh, if this was what heaven felt like, he was damn sure, he never wanted to return to earth again.


End file.
